The Red Guardian
by BathoryErzsebet
Summary: Después de ser traicionado por sus amigos en el Valle Ambar, Marche Radiuju es dado por muerto y su clan es extinguido. Dos años después, un grupo terrorista le ha declarado la guerra a toda la familia real de Ivalice. Los ataques se han vuelto demasiado graves para seguir ignorándolos, por lo que se le encomienda la misión de acabar con ellos al Caballero de la Reina.


Rojo.

Fue lo último que vio antes que su conciencia se apagara. El rojo es el color con el cual él podía describir el dolor; su dolor. El rojo es el color de la sangre, la sangre que en estos momentos escapa de sus heridas. Todas ellas infligidas en un combate que no podía ganar. Un combate que nunca debió ser.

Rojo.

Cualquier persona en su estado actual ya hubiese perdido la conciencia ante semejantes heridas. No, una persona normal ya hubiese muerto, pero irónicamente, las leyes que lo condenaron lo mantenían con vida. A su alrededor todavía podía escuchar los gritos de guerra de la batalla que se estaba librando. Un batalla en contra de quienes más confiaba.

Rojo.

Pece a todo, él estaba en paz. Por alguna razón todo parecía estar pasando a kilómetros de distancia de él, quizás solo fuese la perdida de sangre. ¿Sangre? Por medio de las leyes no se podía sangrar, ¿Entonces por que estaba sangrando? Usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, él levantó su mano frente a frente con sus ojos.

Rojo.

Estaba sangrando.

No debería ser así.

Jamás debió quedarse a combatir con su némesis. Esa era una batalla que no estaba destinado a ganar. Pero al ver la arrogante sonrisa en el rostro de su enemigo ante su expresión confusa y sentimientos de traición, no pudo contener su ira. Se lanzó ante aquel que nació de la oscuridad de un niño solitario.

La batalla no podía ser considerada batalla. Con sus habilidades también lo abandonó su destreza y maestría con la espada, era solo un niño blandiendo una pesada espada de un lado a otro. Más que a su enemigo, se estaba lastimando él mismo. El enorme esfuerzo de sus músculos y la falta de aire en los pulmones estaban cobrando muy caro en su cuerpo.

Su enemigo se burlaba y reía ante estos vanos intentos, por cada golpe fallido su enemigo atacaba con mayor intensidad, infringiendo heridas que jamás sanarían. Ya sea por aburrimiento o incluso lastima, decidió terminar con todo.

Rojo.

Un color que salió en abundancia luego de que su enemigo retirara la espada de su vientre. Un grito invocando su nombre fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer.

Rojo.

No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando más halla de él mismo. Solo sabía que no lo conseguiría, este era su final. El peor final de todos. Su Bad End.

Rojo.

No los odiaba. No odiaba a nadie en ese lugar, solo sentía lastima por ellos. Aquellos que fueron demasiado cobardes para vivir en un mundo real y se refugiaron en la fantasía. Su único lamente era no haber podido salvarlos de ellos mismos y el dolor que el mundo de la anti-fantasía les traía.

El dolor cesa, la conciencia lo abandona, el rojo persiste.

Rojo.

Sobre él distingue la forma la forma de su enemigo, aquel que le causo este dolor. Esta sonriendo, pero no es una sonrisa de victoria o pacer; es una sonrisa vacía, forzada. No parece haber disfrutado del encuentro, ¿Quién lo haría? No podía ser considerado ni siquiera una pelea, era como un niño que tontamente decide pelear contra un león hambriento. La sonrisa cae. No vale la pena fingir que disfrutó de esto. Esta no fue la pelea que esperaba. Y lo peor es que no podía culparlo a él; él no era el culpable.

Rojo.

Ya no puede distinguir a la persona que esta viendo, pero sabe que esta sufriendo. Un sufrimiento que se debe solo a motivos egoístas y ansias del rojo de aquel que ahora yace a sus pies. Y que no puede culpar por no darle la pelea que él tanto ansiaba. Pero sigue siendo sufrimiento, y su primer impulso es tratar de ayudarlo.

Sonríe.

Una sonrisa sincera y que tiene como fin calmar el sufrimiento de aquel que lo condeno al rojo.

La incredulidad en el rostro de su enemigo es todo lo que queda grabado en su memoria antes de caer a la inconciencia. Una parte de él sabe que quizás nunca despertara, que estará condenado a vivir en un sueño en un mundo de sueños. Este era su fin.

Marche Radiuju encontró su fin.

**The Red Guardian**

,

El tráfico de armas era realmente raro en Sprohm, tomando en cuenta que era la ubicación de una de las cárceles más custodiada y sofisticadas de toda Ivalice. Pero no por eso era imposible. En realidad era un buen negocio para aquellos que supiesen como encubrirlo, o a quién pasarle una moneda. Las armas entraban y salían tan rápido como lo hacia el dinero a los bolcillos de quienes estaban al mando. Solo aquellos lo bastante inteligentes para trabajar con dinero, y lo bastante arrogantes para tentar su suerte.

-Eh, vagos, vallan moviendo esas cajas, que no tenemos toda la noche –Era difícil encontrar buenos trabajadores, especialmente en este tipo de actividades. No muchos estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su libertad en este tipo de trabajos, o su cuello.

Dos bangaas murmuran lo que de seguro es una sarta de quejas y amenazas, pero se mueven a la orden junto con tres de sus compañeros. Las cajas debían ser movidas al carro y transportadas lo más rápido y correctamente posible. Así era como habían estado prosperando, escogían una zona, sobornaban algún juez, movían las cajas y jamás volvían a esa zona otra vez.

-Denos un respiro, jefe. Esto no es tan fácil como parece –Se quejó un soldado mientras levantaba una de las cajas con la ayuda de un mago negro. Las cajas contenían armas y armaduras, lo cual las hacía realmente pesadas.

-No nos pagan para respirar, nos pagan para mover las cajas. ¡Ahora muévanse! –Rodolfo no había tenido un gran mes, aun con su repentino aumento de sueldo. Y eso se debía a que sabía que ese aumento fue solo por la caída de tres de sus superiores hace cuatro semanas. Los jueces ya comenzaban a sospechar sobre las actividades ilícitas que se llevaban a cabo bajo sus narices, y estaban golpeando realmente duro. Rodolfo no tenia dudas de que el negocio no duraría mucho tiempo con ellos tras su pista. Hasta entonces, tenia que ser rápido para llevarse todo lo que pudiese e irse antes de ser el próximo.

Esos estúpidos de arriba solo tenían que preocuparse por mover dinero y no cajas. Tampoco hablar de los riesgos de los que se libraban manteniéndose anónimos. A Rodolfo solo le sorprendía lo bien que mantenían ocultas sus identidades, y también los aborrecía por eso. Era la única razón de no haber caído ya. Rodolfo apostaría lo que fuese a que ya estaban preparando la caída de más de uno solo para tranquilizar a los jueces y volver a los negocios. Pues él no caería.

-¡Más rápido! O acaso quieren que nos atra-

-Jefe… -Un llamado leve distrajo a Rodolfo. Incluso él, con todo el escandalo que causaba, pudo escuchar ese llamado impulsado por los vientos fríos de la noche.

Quizás a solo treinta metros detrás de él, pudo divisar lo que parecía la forma inconsciente de uno de sus hombres. Y a solo un paso más halla, el responsable.

Rodolfo se paralizo al ver el emblema en el pecho de esa armadura. Aun en la noche y a esa distancia, cualquiera reconocería el emblema de la familia real. Además de los jueces, muy pocos se habían ganado el derecho a portar ese emblema. Quien fuese ese hombre, era más que claro que era peligroso.

-Maldición, ya ven que se los dije ¡Ya los tenemos en cima! –Gritó indignado. Solo podía ver a uno, pero estaba seguro de que en estos momentos estaban rodeados por quien sabe cuantos. El que ese personaje se haga presente solo podía significar que todas las vías de escape estaban cubiertas, su única alternativa era pelear. Eran un total de catorce hombres, y no tenían idea de a cuantos se estaban enfrentando. Un leve susurro le indico a Rodolfo el comienzo de lo que podría ser su último trabajo.

-Comienza el combate…

Por las nuevas leyes los jueces ya no se harían presentes en los combates, solo aparecerían cuando las leyes fueran infringidas. Las leyes serian conocidas por los combatientes una vez iniciado el combate. En este caso:

Prohibido el uso de objetos.

Prohibidas armas de largo alcance.

Prohibidas armas de artillería.

Las leyes casi parecían conspirar en contra de Rodolfo, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de sus hombres eran luchadores de largo alcance. Pero todavía tenía a los magos…

-Diablos, ¡TODOS LOS MAGOS NEGROS! ¡ATAQUEN! –La orden sonó tan desesperada como se efectuó. Los magos negros lanzaron sus hechizos de hielo, fuego y relámpago hacia la única figura visible en el campo de batalla.

La figura, totalmente indiferente, se lanzó hacia adelante esquivando un rayo. La velocidad con la que corría era totalmente inhumana. Por su armadura casi parecía un rayo rojo atravesando la noche, mientras esquivaba una tormenta eléctrica de hielo y fuego. No pasó mucho antes de pasar por los primeros guerreros: tres bangaas guerreros y dos soldados; que conformaban la única línea de defensa de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras que los bangaas se abalanzaron con espadas y lanzas, los soldados se quedaron atrás para cubrir cualquier vía de escape. No duraron mucho, con un hábil movimiento sacó la espada que había permanecido en la vaina de su espalda. Era hermosa, digna de su nombre: Viva la Reina.

La espada casi parecía cortar la mismísima noche mientras pasaba por los cuerpos de los bangaas y a través de sus armas. Tres cuerpos cayeron al piso en un claro K.O mientras que sus armas quedaron destrozadas. Los soldados, totalmente pasmados por esta muestra de fuerza, quedaron abiertos para un nuevo ataque. Al más cercano la espada atravesó su pecho, eso despertó al segundo soldado y aprovechó la oportunidad para embestir contra el guerrero de rojo y atacar con su espada.

La huelga fue bloqueada con un simple brazalete. El material debía de ser de alta calidad para poder bloquear un ataque desesperado como ese y no sufrir ni siquiera un raspón. Antes de que el soldado pudiese atacar otra vez, su cabeza fue sujetada fuertemente por el guerrero de rojo. Solo una palabra salió de sus labios.

-Shock…

El soldado se retorció antes de que sus ojos perdieran el brillo de la conciencia. Al soltar la cabeza, el soldado cayó al piso como un simple muñeco.

Los otros, al ver esta clara muestra de fuerza, comenzaron a reevaluar su táctica. Por desgracia, la atención que pusieron al guerrero de rojo los dejó abiertos para un ataque desde la retaguardia.

Rodolfo iba a mandar otra orden, pero se distrajo con el grito de dolor de más de uno de sus hombres. Al voltear hacia atrás, vio algo que debió haber esperado. Más de una docena de templarios ya estaban acabando con sus arqueros y artilleros, mientras se acercaban a sus magos. Esta en definitiva no fue su noche.

Fue cuando sintió un agarre detrás de su nuca…

No necesitaba voltear, y no es como si pudiese de todas formas, para poder sentir la mirada del guerrero rojo que se encontraba detrás de él, sujetando su nuca. Sabía que vendría ahora, él mismo lo vio hace un momento.

-Shock…

Pudo sentir una fuerte corriente eléctrica pasando por todo su cuerpo, imposibilitándolo para pensar o controlar cualquiera de sus músculos. Rodolfo estaba inconsciente mucho antes de siquiera tocar el piso.

El guerrero de rojo no perdió tiempo con los caídos y centro su atención en los magos que estaban demostrando ser un problema para sus compañeros.

-Break…

Un círculo mágico se formo debajo de los magos, cancelando totalmente su magia. El break era un hechizo especial que funciona solo en unidades enemigas, imposibilitando la magia y cancelando cualquier efecto negativo o positivo de origen mágico. Muy útil a la hora de pelear contra magos.

El combate duro menos de tres minutos.

* * *

-Así que… nada –Resopló el capitán de la fuerza de élite de los templarios. Mateo Sterlink no la había tenido muy fácil con estos traficantes, especialmente con los actuales problemas de terrorismo con los que tenia que enfrentarse en la actualidad. Al principio no les puso mucha atención, en su parecer no eran nada más que un grupo de niños metiéndose en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Pero después del ataque al mismísimo castillo de Bervenia, no le quedo otra más que tomarlos en serio.

-Me temo que no, señor. Las fuerzas terroristas del grupo conocido como "Liberación" de algún modo lograron colarse dentro del castillo y, además del enorme número de heridos que dejaron a su paso, lograron meterse en la sala de archivos y robar documentos importantes sobre las defensas y los actuales recursos de los que disponemos –Explicó lo mejor que pudo Everet, el actual encargado de las defensas del castillo. –A mi parecer, hemos subestimado mucho a este grupo terrorista y eso nos a costado caro, señor.

-Lo se. Nunca creí que tuviesen recursos suficientes para algo como esto… –Mateo se llevó las manos a la frente para tratar de contener el actual dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a crecer cada vez que pensaba en esos estúpidos niños jugando a los terroristas. Cuando los tuviese en sus manos serian tratados como tales. – ¿Ya está aquí el Caballero de la Reina?

-Se encuentra esperando afuera, señor.

-Has que pase… –Mateo realmente no tenia mucha confianza a este nuevo "perro real" como solía llamarle, pero en el transcurso de dos años había demostrado ser tan leal como el perro que creía que era, y todavía más eficiente que todos sus templarios juntos.

-Entendido, señor –Terminó Everet antes de salir.

Por la puerta entro un guerrero cubierto por una armadura ligera totalmente roja, a excepción del símbolo real que se encontraba en el pecho, era amarillo. La armadura cubría sus brazos hasta las muñecas, estas eran protegidas por dos brazaletes; ambos también con el símbolo real del castillo. A su espalda llevaba una espada obligatoria para todo aquel en su posición, una Viva la Reina.

Su oficio: Caballero de la Reina. Una unidad especial que solo existe para servir y proteger a la reina sobre todas las personas. La razón de trabajar junto con Mateo Sterlink se debía a que ese había sido el mandato de su majestad. Debía cooperar con el Capitán Sterlink y obedecer sus órdenes hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿Llamó por mí, señor? –Habló con voz monótona, carente de cualquier emoción más de la que ya sentía.

Mateo todavía no podía fiarse mucho de éste "Caballero", reconocía sus logros, pero no se fiaba de él. Esos ojos vacíos que parecían atravesar todo su ser le causaron pesadillas solo la primera noche de haber conocido a éste hombre. Y su nombre, totalmente idéntico de quien causo tantas penas hace dos años, tan idéntico…

-Sí. Actualmente las fuerzas terroristas parecen haber aumentado su poder y, desgraciadamente, parece que también sus recursos –Comenzó a explicar Sterlink. –Para ser sincero, quisiese que continuases encargándote de los traficantes de armas, sin mencionar que se han reportado varios casos nuevos que parecen tener que ver con traficantes de monstruos… he incluso de personas. Sin embargo, no podemos seguir tolerando esta fuerza terrorista que ya se han atrevido a atacar el castillo de Bervenia y-

-¿La reina esta bien? –Interrumpió.

Mateo encontró de mal gusto esta interrupción, pero lo permitió. Proteger a la reina era el principal trabajo de esta unidad al fin y al cabo.

-La reina se encuentra bien, los terroristas solo parecían interesados en los archivos.

El caballero pareció relajarse un poco ante esto. A Sterlink todavía le llamaba la atención como podía cambiar su actitud serena en un instante si algo parecía estar atentando en contra del castillo, aun más a la reina.

-Volviendo al tema. Toma esto, son algunas de las fichas de los líderes terroristas ya identificados. Asegúrate de memorizar bien sus nombres y rostros, pero más que nada sus oficios y habilidades –Sterlink solo tenia que decir lo que había planeado desde el ataque a Bervenia. –Te encomiendo la misión de capturarlos… vivos o muertos. –No es que Sterlink apoye la opción de matarlos, pero esos niños han puesto en pánico todo Ivalice, y esa hazaña solo puede servir de ejemplo para otros clanes o bandas criminales.

Una de las razones de que los contrabandistas se hayan vuelto tan audaces era precisamente por la audacia de esta célula terrorista.

-Entendido… -No había más que decir. El Caballero de la Reina cumpliría la voluntad de su reina al seguir las órdenes de Mateo Sterlink, y si eso significaba matar a unos terroristas, entonces que así sea.

-Puedes retirarte.

El caballero se retiró a orden de Mateo, tenía mucho que investigar sobre esta célula terrorista que parecía estar causando pánico en Ivalice. De todas formas, él ya tenía una idea de sus integrantes.

* * *

Una vez retirado el caballero de rojo, Mateo se permitió descansar la cabeza un poco, esos ojos vacíos todavía le daban escalofríos por la noche. Era como si fuese una especie de zombi o algo por el estilo, Mateo no la tendría muy difícil de creer si alguien entrase a su oficina y le dijese que un caballero de rojo se esta comiendo al portero. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su nombre, un nombre que todavía, después de dos años de su muerte, recorría todo Ivalice.

Marche.

Aun cuando sus apellidos fuesen distintos, todavía era un nombre tabú en el palacio. Es por eso que generalmente lo llamaban por su apellido u oficio.

Caballero de la Reina, Marche Twem.

* * *

Marche Twem tenia su propio lugar de trabajo dentro de las paredes del castillo, totalmente privado. Era relajante estar alejado de tantas personas, le permitía concentrarse aun más en su tarea. Su hermano mayor siempre se burlaba de él diciéndole que se estaba convirtiendo en un bicho raro, si es que ya no era uno. Pero seguía siendo un gran apoyo a la hora de entrenar. Abecés parecía que realmente estuviese tratando de matarlo, no dudaba de que si no fuese por las leyes ya hubiese perdido un brazo o incluso los dos. Pero gracias a eso es que tenia éste poder.

La pequeña habitación contaba únicamente con una pequeña cama, un armario para la ropa, un estante para libros, una mesa para trabajar y una caja fuerte oculta para guardar cualquier información importante.

Se sentó y se puso a memorizar toda la información de la actual banda terrorista conocida como Liberación.

El primero fue alguien a quien conocía.

Cid Randall, ex-juez supremo, ahora uno de los principales lideres de Liberación.

Marche sintió un poco de nostalgia, Cid había sido realmente un gran apoyo en su primer año como Caballero de la Reina. Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, y jamás perdió la paciencia con su peculiar personalidad. Le sorprendió saber que desde hace tiempo él sirvió como informante y cooperó en muchas misiones con Liberación. Su habilidad para cambiar las leyes fue una de las razones por la que el sistema tuvo que cambiar.

Marche sintió una pequeña chispa de rabia al pensar que alguien que estuvo casado con su reina podría haber estado conspirando en secreto contra ella. Cid caería por haber traicionado de ese modo la confianza de su majestad.

El segundo no le llamó mucho la atención.

Ritz Malheur, esgrimidora chaman, una de las principales cabezas de Liberación. Se le había avistado en muchas misiones de liberación, era realmente fuerte y decidida. Sin lugar a dudas Marche tenia que cuidarse si se enfrentaba a ella. Pero no le preocupo mucho. Si se ocupaba de sellar sus habilidades mágicas, entonces solo tendría que enfrentarla cuerpo a cuerpo.

El tercero lo reconoció de otros informes.

Mermam, caballero dragón, ya había estado relacionado con otro tipo de actividades ilícitas en contra del castillo. Sus motivos para ir en contra del orden de las leyes y declararles la guerra a los jueces eran desconocidos. No se sabe si Mermam es su verdadero nombre, ni como es realmente su cara ya que esta siempre cubierta por el casco. Sus habilidades con la lanza e increíble fuerza lo hacían un enemigo más potente que Cid o Ritz. Marche tendría que cuidarse especialmente de este bangaa si se llegaba a topar con él, su actitud temeraria y decidida solo eran igualadas por su comportamiento suicida al entrar directamente a cualquier tipo de situación peligrosa sin mirar atrás.

El cuarto fue alguien que ya esperaba.

Shara, sin apellido conocido, francotiradora asesina, y espía de Liberación. Marche ya la conocía, antes de descubrirse que Cid Randall trabajaba para Liberación, le presentó a esa chica viera. Al principio no supo exactamente por que Cid lo empujaba a acercarse más a ella, no le llamó mucho la atención, en realidad fue un estorbo para su trabajo. Cada vez que se veían ella parecía estar muy interesada en su pasado, no llegaron a hablar mucho de el. Marche Twem no era una persona que vive en el pasado, y tampoco le interesaba. En cierta forma también fue un apoyo a la hora de hablar con alguien, mientras su hermano mayor era un maniaco de las peleas, no tenia muchas personas con quien hablar. De todas formas nunca hablaron mucho, y el hilo de la conversación siempre era de Shara.

Después de comprobada la participación de Cid con Liberación, no fue muy difícil deducir que Shara era parte de ellos. El impacto no fue muy fuerte para Marche, ya que él no era una persona que forja lazos con cualquiera. A diferencia de su hermano y la reina, prefería no acercarse mucho a nadie. Marche ya conocía algunas de sus habilidades, aunque puede que haya estado escondiendo algunas. Por lo que conocía y había leído, Shara tenia una actitud serena y era bastante madura.

El quinto fue algo inesperado.

Montblanc, un caballero moguri mago negro, antiguo miembro del extinto clan Destino, y supuestamente inactivo. Después de que su hermano detuvo el ataque contra la reina en el Valle Ambar le fue prohibido unirse a cualquier otro clan, y al igual que sus compañeros, su habilidades fueron selladas. Si las había recuperado de algún modo, entonces Liberación tenia más recursos de los que Marche esperaba.

Solo conocía a alguien capaz de crear alguna ley lo suficientemente poderosa como para romper el sello impuesto por el poder de las leyes.

Más tarde tendría que interrogar a Ézel Berbier.

El sexto era desconocido.

Era un ninja sin nombre, su cara estaba siempre cubierta y era difícil saber si era hombre o mujer. Sus habilidades en ninjitsu eran totales, había alcanzado la maestría de su oficio y estaba armado con las armas y armaduras más sofisticadas y poderosas que se podían hallar. Fue el cabecilla al atentado contra el castillo de Bervenia. Dejo un gran número de heridos y venció él solo a fuerzas de élite del castillo: guerreros y magos, jamás tuvieron oportunidad. Marche tenia que tener especial cuidado con este individuo misterioso.

Los demás eran secundarios, simples miembros cualquiera que casi no merecían su tiempo y esfuerzo en recordar.

Se grabó muy bien en la memoria a los primeros seis.

El informe también le informaba de aquellos que podían estar relacionados con los terroristas.

Entre ellos se hallaban algunos clanes de baja categoría y personas con puestos no muy grandes en el sistema de gobierno. Tendría que poner a todos bajo investigación para asegurarse de que ninguno trabajase con Liberación. Marche prefería hacer cualquier trabajo por su cuenta, pero se centraría solo en los más importantes mientras les dejaba a los secundarios a los hombres de Mateo.

Algunas personas vistas con miembros de Liberación eran simples civiles. Uno de los más vistos con miembros principales era Doned Radiuju, hermano menor del fallecido Marche Radiuju. A Marche no le gustaba compartir el mismo nombre con un criminal que causo tantas penurias a su reina, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Por ahora se centraría en él. Si sabía algo de Liberación, entonces tendría que hablar, o hablaría con los miembros especiales de interrogación en las mazmorras de Bervenia.

Cuando terminó, lo primero que Marche se decidió a hacer fue investigar a Ézel Berbier mientras los templarios a su cargo se ocupaban de interrogar otros sospechosos menores.

Marche sabía que seria una tarea dura acabar con estos terroristas, pero todo sea por su reina. Liberación caería.

Marche Twem les enseñaría el dolor del rojo.

,

Continuara…

* * *

Marche Twem: hermano menor de Llednar Twem. Caballero de la Reina: una unidad especial que tiene el honor de servir directamente a su Majestad la Reina Remedi. A excepción de su hermano y la reina, su pasado es desconocido para todos. Posee una mirada vacía y penetrante, es sumamente serio en su trabajo. Su falta de habilidad para forjar relaciones y la falta de interés en estas lo convierten en una persona solitaria y sin amigos. Las únicas personas con las que parece llevarse relativamente bien son su hermano mayor y la reina.

Habilidades como Caballero de la Reina:

Shock: una poderosa descarga eléctrica que recorre todo el cuerpo de la unidad enemiga. Al ser una habilidad de contacto es necesario tocar alguna parte del cuerpo enemigo. Dependiendo de la parte del cuerpo con la que se tenga contacto se producirán serios daños o un K.O instantáneo. Utilizado en una zona sin ley puede provocar la muerte o dejar a los enemigos inválidos de por vida.

Break: imposibilita el uso de magia enemiga en una zona determinada. También cancela cualquier estado alterado negativo o positivo tanto en unidades enemigas como aliadas.

Alfa: un poderoso ataque no elemental cuyo poder no disminuye sin importar las defensas enemigas. El poder del ataque se vasa en la vitalidad del lanzador, si se encuentra en un estado de agotamiento excesivo o sufre de heridas grabes, el ataque será inútil.

Delta: una variante de Alfa, éste ataque depende de la energía mágica del lanzador y causa daños graves a la magia enemiga.

Impulse: mismo efecto que prisa, la diferencia radica en la alta duración de la habilidad.

Anti all: durante un periodo realmente corto de tiempo, el lanzador se vuelve inmune ante todos los tipos de magia o armas y duplica su poder de ataque y defensa. La habilidad solo puede realizarse una vez por combate y agota totalmente la energía mágica. Marche solo la utiliza en momentos de crisis.

Red shield: triplica todas las defensas de Marche por un escaso periodo de tiempo. El ataque no posee penalizaciones y puede ser usado tanto como lo desee el lanzador.

Red cut: el ataque más poderoso de Marche. Un ataque de muerte instantánea capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa. No se sufre ningún tipo de penalización por el ataque y puede ser realizado tanto como quiera el lanzador. La mitad de la vitalidad enemiga es dividida y agregada a la vitalidad y magia de Marche.

Habilidades de Reacción:

Lázaro/Regeneración en agonía: la habilidad proporciona auto lázaro y regeneración cuando su vitalidad se encuentra en un estado crítico.

Habilidades pasivas:

Maestría de la espada: duplica el poder de la espada y otorga un total control y destreza sobre el arma. Solo funciona con espadas.


End file.
